


The One With the Growling

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "I assure you, my growl is better in person."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125571017790/m-my-favorite-wino-sterek-me-this-i-assure).

“So when are you coming back home?” Derek asked.  


Stiles shrugged, even though it was stupid because he was on a _phone_ and it wasn’t like Derek could see him. “I have my last final late on Friday, so I’m going to pack up and head out Saturday morning. Probably be in after lunch.”  


“Good,” Derek said shortly. “Come over.”  


“What, as soon as I get in?” Stiles tried to sound scandalized, but the truth of the matter was he wanted nothing more. Hell, he wanted to see Derek _right now_. “I don’t know, I’ve got a lot of stuff to unpack, and I should swing by the station to see my dad, and I know he probably hasn’t been eating healthy so I should really do some grocery shopping–”  


Derek growled so hard Stiles swore his _ear_ vibrated. “Come over _here_ first.”

“Growling to intimidate me?” Stiles was glad he _was_ on the phone and Derek couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating, or smell the way he was starting to harden in his jeans. “And over the phone? Come on, you know that doesn’t work.”  


“Oh, I assure you,” Derek’s low chuckle sent a jolt of arousal right to Stiles’s dick, “my growl is _much_ better in person. And I’m definitely not trying to intimidate you. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“Well, _that’s_ working,” Stiles admitted, a little breathlessly.  


“Good to know.”  



End file.
